Longlost Lovers
by Rinsaku Hiroshi
Summary: Dead Man's Chest with my storyline from 'A Longlost Friendship' by my other account Rinsaku Hiroshi-San mixed in. Enjoy!


Toshiro was forcefully pushed down onto her knees beside a line of sea-worn sailors and they were surrounded by a crew that looked even worse

Toshiro was forcefully pushed down onto her knees beside a line of sea-worn sailors and they were surrounded by a crew that looked even worse. One looked to be covered in mussels and another had the head of a hammerhead shark. Another had a hermit crab for a head and the others looked just as fishy.

Their captain was pacing around in front of them and he looked the meanest of them all. He had a single wooden leg and a crab's claw for one of his hands. His beard and hair were tentacles and he answered by the name of Davy Jones.

He was offering a chance to put off judgment day and to serve immortally for one hundred years at the mast of his ship, The Flying Dutchman.

The man on Toshiro's left had spoken out and held a rosary in his shaking hands. Davy Jones stepped before him and asked, "Do you not fear death?"

The man nervously responded, "I'll take my chances, sir."

The captain looked up at two of his crewmen and simply said, "To the depths."

A few deformed crew members crowded around the man and one slit his throat. Her eyes widened in horror at the sickly sound and of the splash on the water as they threw him over board.

Davy Jones stopped in front of her and her friend Will Turner and took a second look. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Toshiro slowly looked up into the fishy captain's blue eyes and quietly said, "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt."

His eyes widened a little and he asked once again, "_What_ is your purpose here?"

Will looked up and repeated, "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

He laughed slightly and an amused look came to his face. "Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer," he said and he turned around to face the Black Pearl.

Toshiro exhaled as the captain disappeared off the run-aground ship and she stared at all the commotion that was now taking place aboard the deck of the black ship. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" she asked herself and Will shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he responded, "But it can't be good, that much is certain."

One of the deformed men stopped behind them and pulled them to their feet. Both of them and the other sailors were forced on the Flying Dutchman and Davey Jones returned not long after.

They were caught in a storm almost hours after they had set sail again and the wind was washing waves over the ship. Everything was drenched on the ship and the swabbed deck was slippery. Will and quickly briefed Toshiro on how to man a ship until she finally got it and then they were pushed on deck to help.

One of the crew members called out suddenly, "Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner! You too, Uchiha!"

The two looked at each other and they darted off to the mast. When they got there they were surprised to find two other men already there and she grabbed on the rope the slightly shorter man was pulling on and she pulled as hard as she could to help. Will grabbed a rope by the other man and started pulling too.

Toshiro didn't even look at him when she got there and said simply, "Step aside."

The slightly smaller man glanced at her briefly and said, "Hey, mind yourself." She didn't move and he shouted, "Let go!" He tried to pull it out of her hands but as he did so their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment or two. She had a slightly puzzled look on her face as she looked at him and she couldn't figure out why he was staring at her so. His black hair had seaweed growing into it and he had mussels, clams, and shells on various parts of his sea-torn body. "No," he whispered to himself and he accidentally let the rope slip from his fingers.

Toshiro was sling-shotted forward and she landed on the hard deck with a thud. The bosun narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Haul that weevil to her feet."

Toshiro was jerked up and held against the cold mast and the bosun raised a whip high above his head. "Five lashes to remind you to stay on 'em!"

The man who had made the mistake himself jumped forward and shouted, "No!" as he grabbed the crewman's wrist in an icy grip.

The crewman didn't pull away and asked, "Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment."

He didn't move and he said, "I'll take it all."

Davy Jones walked up on deck and asked, "Will you, now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

He was quiet for a little while and all that could be heard was the rain and the ocean's waves. He silently muttered in almost a whisper, "My… wife." Davy had a slightly surprised look in his face and he said again, a little louder, "She's my wife."

Toshiro turned around and her eyes met his gaze. Davy Jones laughed a bit and asked himself, "What fortuitous circumstance be this? Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He took the whip and held it out to him.

As he realized what he was being asked to do he shook his head and argued, "No. No, I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag, Uchiha," the captain said, "Your issue will feel its sting, be it by the bosun's hand or your own."

Toshiro tried to look over her shoulder but she was forced back to face the mast. Will took a step forward to interfere but Bootstrap Bill held him back and shook his head. "Don't," he quietly advised.

Sasuke refused again. "No."

Davy Jones shot him a glare and called his crewman. "Bosun!"

"No!" he shouted once again as he wrenched the whip from his captain's cold grip. He looked down at the cruel weapon of punishment and glanced up as they secured Toshiro to the mast.

A satisfied look came to Davy's face as Sasuke fingered the whip. He hesitated for the longest time before loosing the weapon a full five times, the rain hiding his tears. Davy Jones's face seemed to be twitching throughout the entire thing and he retreated to his quarters soon after.

The crew threw Toshiro down to a lower part on the deck and Sasuke came down and tried to pull her to her feet. "Toshiro-"

"I don't need your help." She pushed herself away from him and leaned against the pulley system on the lower deck. She had a frustrated look on her face and Sasuke's eyes locked onto her bleeding back and he felt a pang of guilt shoot through his stomach. The back of her shirt was full of red holes and the wounds were gushing more of the red substance.

"The bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing."

She looked up at him as he neared her and asked, "So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?"

He hesitated but nodded. "Yes."

She looked up into his eyes in silence for a bit and finally understood. Her angry expression faded away and she stepped a little closer to him. She stared at his features closely and raised a hand to touch his face. "You look so… different."

"So do you."

She looked back at Will who was standing next to his father a little ways further into the ship. They both walked over to the other two and Bootstrap spoke. "One hundred years before the mast, loosing who you were, bit by bit, until you end up… end up like poor Wyvern here." Toshiro and Will looked at the man stuck in the wall of the ship and Bill continued. "Once you've sworn an oath to the Dutchman, there's no leaving it."

"Not until your debt it paid," Sasuke added.

Will looked at the three of them and said, "She and I have sworn no oath."

His father moved a little closer to him and said, "Then you must get away."

Toshiro looked up at Sasuke and he nodded. "That goes for you too."

She pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket and said, "Not until we find this." She opened it for the four of them to see and muttered, "The key."

Wyvern's eyes opened in surprise and he pulled his upper torso out of the wall. Toshiro jumped a little bit and they all looked at him as he began to speak. "The dead man's chest."

Will took a step closer to him and asked, "What do you know of this?"

Wyvern tilted his head a little and gazed at the ceiling and said, "Open the chest with the key, and stab the heart…" He suddenly looked back and changed his mind. "No, no, no, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain, and if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key."

Toshiro nodded slightly and asked, "So the captain has the key?" Wyvern looked down and retreated back into the wall a little and she asked again, "Where is the key?"

"Hidden," he quietly responded.

"Where is the chest?"

"Hidden," Wyvern said again and he closed his eyes and became one again with the wall.

Three crewmen slammed their cups of dice into the table amongst the group and one said as he looked as his opponents, "I wager, ten years."

Another looked to him and the other player and said, "I'll match ten years."

The third looked at the both of them and confirmed it all. "Agreed." They all looked down at their dice and they began their game.

Will was looking down at the table and his father walked up behind him. "Wondering how it's played?"

He brought his hand down from his chin and responded, "I understand." One of the men called another a liar and William continued, and Toshiro listened to his every word to catch what was going on. "It's a game of deception. But your bet includes all of the dice, not just your own. What are they wagering?"

"The only thing we have," Sasuke answered him, "Years of service."

"So any crew member can be challenged?" Will asked his father as he stared at the game.

"Aye, anyone."

Will inhaled unnoticeably and stated in a slightly louder voice, "I challenge Davy Jones." Everyone turned to stare at him and Bootstrap had a protesting look on his face and they all heard heavy footsteps from up above on a higher level. They all fell silent as the footsteps moved across the top deck and one of the men looked back at Will and laughed evilly.

The captain walked down the stairs to the lower part of the deck and said, "I accept."

Will sat down in a chair and the table was set on a barrel before him. Five dice were placed before him along with a cup and he stood as Davy Jones entered. "The stakes?" the captain asked.

"My soul," he was answered, "An eternity of servitude."

His father whispered a, "No," and Toshiro's eyes widened at what her friend was risking. Sasuke shook his head at what was about to happen and Davy Jones questioned what would be the captain's price to pay.

"Against?"

Without breaking eye contact Will threw the cloth down on the table and said, "I want this."

He picked it up off of the table and opened it and his eyes found the key. His face twitched and he threw it back onto the table. "How do you know of the key?" he asked the young pirate.

Will stared back into the eyes of the slightly nervous captain and said, "That's not part of the game, is it?" He took his seat slowly and added, "You can still walk away."

Davy Jones stood still as a statue for awhile and he glanced down and slowly took his seat. His tentacles moved and one brought the key out for all to see. The rusted key shone in Toshiro's eyes as she stared at it but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared just as quickly.

They took their cups into their hands and they slammed them on the table. A blue and coral-covered hand slammed his cup onto the table as well and Davy Jones looked at him and asked in a loud voice, "What's this?"

"I'm in," Will's father said. "Matching his wager."

"No," Will said as he switched his gaze to Bootstrap. "Don't do this."

Bill stared back at his son and quietly said, "The die is cast." Will looked away as he said, "I bid three twos. It's your bid, Captain."

Davy Jones laughed to himself quietly, glanced down, and bid, "Four fours."

The crew was getting excited and Will looked down at his dice. "Four fives."

The captain looked at Bill who bet, "Six threes."

Davy Jones looked at his dice again and thought. He had a single four and four fives. "Seven fives."

Will glanced back down at his die too. A one, a two, and three fives. Bootstrap had three twos, and two threes. A thought crossed his mind and he stared at Will. "Eight fives," Will said, internally uncertain of himself.

Davy Jones laughed again and said, "Welcome to the crew, lad."

"Twelve fives." Davy Jones shot a look at Bill who repeated, "Twelve fives. Call me a liar, or up the bid."

Will looked down as Davy Jones spat back, "And be called a liar myself for the trouble?" He leaned over and snatched the cup from above Bill's dice and shouted as he threw the cup back down on the table, "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship. Master Turner," the captain said as he turned to Will, "feel free to go ashore…" He rose to his feet and turned back around to face him shouting, "…the very next time we make port!" He and the crew began laughing and they left the room.

Will waited until it was only he, Bootstrap, Toshiro, and Sasuke in the room and he said to his father, "Fool. Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you loose," he said after a second's hesitation.

Will shook his head. "It was never about winning or loosing."

Everything made sense and he responded, "The key. You just wanted to know where it was."

In the dead of night Bootstrap Bill climbed out from the lower part of the deck and Will peeked at the deck to watch his father. Bill walked up to a man who was steering the ship and said, "Captain says I'm to relieve you." The thing turned to look at him and Bill said again, "Captain's orders."

Will climbed out too and he snuck into Davy Jones's quarters. Toshiro was there with him and was just as quietly sneaking behind him and she looked around at all the captain's trinkets. Will quietly took step after step into the room and he neared the Flying Dutchman's captain. He was asleep on the organ and he was quietly snoring. The two of them peeked their heads around opposite sides to look at his face and Will reached for a quill and handed a piton to Toshiro so she too could help move Davy Jones's living beard.

The captain snorted a little at the first touch and Toshiro caught a small glimpse of the awkward-looking key. With a finger she quietly pointed at it and with the piton she picked up one of the tentacles and showed the key again. Will grabbed another piton and stuck it in his mouth to help lever another tentacle and he reached for the key. As he did so one of the tentacles slipped and struck one of the grand organ's ivory keys and the sound echoed through the room.

Toshiro and Will froze at the sound and they braced themselves for the worst. Davy Jones flinched and moved sharply and a small locket opened, and the loud sound was followed by a soft and smooth lullaby. The captain heard it and stayed still for a moment and then he fell back asleep and the two of them held back relieved sighs.

Toshiro pulled put the piece of cloth with the key's image on it and held it up near the actual key itself and waited. The tentacle released the key and grabbed onto the cloth and Will pulled the key back. They both silently left the room and left the lullaby still quietly playing.

Outside they met up again with Bootstrap and Sasuke who looked to be minding their own business to cover up for the two thieves. William put the key around his neck and he walked over to his father. Toshiro walked over to Sasuke who turned around to look at her. "You got it, then?"

She quietly nodded and looked back up at him. "Yes, we did. That was a close call, it was." She stared off at the sea and she suddenly hugged him. "I don't want to leave you here, on this ship that is captained by a monster. I can't."

He hugged her back and his fingers found the wounds he himself had given her. "After what I did to you, you still want me to come back with you?"

"Of course I do," she muttered as tears slipped down her face. "I love you and I will for all eternity. The ring on my finger states that plainly."

He gently pulled her back a little and he put his hand on the side of her face. "Staying here with me won't shorten my time here. The only reason I did this was so I could see you again, and I have. Here." He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Take this too. Get yourself to land and stay there."

Toshiro unsheathed the mean dagger that was dark with age and she looked up at him. "But they'll know you helped me."

He laughed to himself a little and said, "What could they possibly do to me? It was worth it, to see you again and get you away from here safely. Please, leave this place and don't try to find me again."

Toshiro swallowed and sighed. She looked at it and then looked back up with the dagger held up near the level of her neck. "I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you, and not rest until this blade pierces his heart." She took in his thoughtful expression and said, "I will not abandon you. I promise." Toshiro stared into his deep black eyes and she reached up and kissed him.

There was a pain of longing inside of Sasuke's heart as he watched her go, but he knew that she had to leave, or be punished by Davy Jones for her act. She tapped William on the shoulder and they disappeared over the side of the ship and they sailed off in a longboat.

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open water," the man said as he looked down at Will and Toshiro who were shivering under blankets.

Though frozen Will managed to say, "Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can."

"And what are we running form?" the captain inquired.

Will didn't answer as he turned his gaze and his eyes found an exquisite white and yellow dress that looked strangely familiar. He stood and walked over to it, asking, "That dress. Where did you get it?"

The captain responded, "It was found aboard the ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill-fate."

"That's foolish," Toshiro said as Will picked up the dress and looked at it closely.

"Oh yes," a crewmember agreed, "Exceedingly foolish."

Another continued, "It brought good fortune. The spirit told us, 'Pull in at Tortuga,' and we made a nice bit of profit there."

"Off the books, of course," the captain added with a slight smile.

Will set the dress back down and stated, "I imagine, some of your crew may have jumped ship there."

The captain questioned, "Why do you ask?"

A crewmember from a higher level of the deck ran down a small flight of steps and said, "Captain! A ship's been spotted."

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any," the crewmember responded with a slightly worried tone in his voice.

The captain's eyes widened and he looked at Will. "Pirates."

"Or worse," Toshiro said and they all ran up on deck. She jumped into the ropes and stared out at the ship and muttered, "We've doomed us all."

Will realized who they were being followed by and shouted out from atop one of the sails, "It's the Flying Dutchman!"

There was a loud cracking sound and the entire ship shook a bit. Will nearly fell off the top of the mast and grabbed a rope to stop form falling all the way down to the deck. Toshiro looked behind her at the captain who had fallen to the deck and was cursing to himself, "Mother Carey's chickens! What happened?"

"Must've hit a reef," he was answered by a crewman.

Toshiro and the captain ran over to the side of the ship and looked into the water and were surprised to see lots of little bubbles coming from under the ship. "Free the rudder!" the captain shouted, "Hard to port then hard to starboard."

Two crewmen looked away and shouted, "Free the rudder! Hard to port!" Toshiro's eyes widened greatly as she watched a great tentacle reach up from over the side and yank the captain clear off of the deck. One of the younger men was scared to death as he pointed to the captain's helpless flailing body being held against the sky by the long arm and then suddenly get pulled under water. The other men turned and they soon were running all over the deck screaming "Kraken!"

The ship was thrown into chaos as the tentacles of the monster slowly crept along the sides of the ship and onto deck. Toshiro was doing her best to avoid them as the men grabbed spears, swords, anything they could find to fight off the invader. The first mate was under the impression that the creature wanted the dress they had found and he was holding it out saying, "Here it is! Take it! Take it!"

She had a cock-eyed expressing as he suddenly dropped the dress and was pulled into the air. Another one followed soon after and another. The massive tentacle wrapped itself around the lower part of the mast and it cracked and started to fall. Will clung onto the rope for dear life and turned to face the sail he was falling toward. He leapt off the falling mast and jumped on the opposite sail but missed the rope and slid down the white canvas. He yanked out a dagger and cut through the sail in an attempt to slow his fall but it didn't help any and he clung to another rope at the bottom of the sail.

Toshiro looked up as she watched Will stand on the lower part of the sail and fight off a long arm with his sword. She was knocked to the ground and grabbed by one of the slightly smaller tentacles and nearly panicked as she was dragged around the deck on her back. She passed by the body of a crewman and grabbed the grape-shot pistol out of his hand. It had a single shot in it and she carefully aimed down near her foot. She fired it and the bullet passed right by her ankle and struck the tentacle. It released her almost instantaneously and retreated back into the water.

She jumped to her feet and looked up in horror as she watched two of the largest arms rise up high over the ship and they slowly started falling toward the deck. Toshiro's face drained of all color and she ran out of the way as the ship cracked into two halves. Without a second thought she dove overboard and landed on the water with a splash.

Will jumped off the sail onto the water as well and he opened his eyes underwater only to see the rest of the monster that was wrecking havoc to what was left of the ship. He swam over to a floating piece of wood that Toshiro was already clinging to and she sent him a relieved smile. He didn't return it as he saw the Flying Dutchman come closer and he dove once more under the waters. Toshiro curiously turned around and at the sight of the grand ship she too sank below the surface of the sea.

They both reached the ship and climbed aboard but safely kept out of sight. They poked their heads just high enough to see what was happening on the ship and Toshiro easily found Sasuke staring down at the ground with Davy Jones standing in front of him.

"You need time alone with your thoughts," Jones said in an uncaring way. "Brig!"

She could do nothing as he was pushed below deck and out of her sights but pity him at what he thought he had just witnessed. One of the sea-torn crewmembers asked the captain, "What of the survivors?"

Davy Jones briefly looked the few men over and calmly said, "There are no survivors," and he slowly began walking away. The crew killed off the remaining men from the wreck of the ship the Kraken had left.

The captain suddenly stopped in his tracks and Will and Toshiro hid from view. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard his heavy footsteps walk over to the side of the ship and she knew he was looking down right by where they were quietly hiding. After a moment of so she heard him turn to a crewmember and order, "The chest is no longer safe. Chart a course to Isle Cruses. Get me there first or there'll be the devil to pay."

"'First'?" was the quiet response.

"Who sent that thieving charlatan onto my ship?" Davy asked his slow-witted crewman. "Who told them of the key?" He turned around to face the slowly sinking sun and muttered, "Jack Sparrow."

Toshiro looked at Will and they both quietly climbed to the gaping jaws of the ship to sit and wait until they reached the island.

"You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quiet a lot, yet people are always surprised," Jack said in response to James Norrington's comment.

Will walked up on the beach with Toshiro and commented, "With good reason."

Elizabeth looked up and relief spread itself across her face in the form of a smile. "Will." She jumped to her feet and she ran to him and they embraced each other as soon as she got to him. "You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!"

A look of sadness mixed with a longing played itself across Toshiro's face as she watched them greet each other with a kiss. She glanced back out at the sea and she fought off her emotions to the best of her ability. _'…I miss him so much…'_

"How did you get here?" Jack asked them and Toshiro turned back around.

"Sea turtles, mate," Will answered him, "A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" he responded with a small smile.

Toshiro rolled her eyes at him and said, "Oh, and I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" Jack asked with a confused expression and Toshiro continued.

"After you tricked us onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…"

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack with a disbelieving expression on her face. "What?"

"What?" Jack asked too in a slightly higher pitched voice, imitating Elizabeth. He looked over at Norrington, who merely looked back at him.

"…I was reunited with my husband," Toshiro finished.

Jack stared at her a little and hesitated, "Oh, well… you're welcome, then," and he added a smile.

Elizabeth pushed herself away from Will and she started walking towards Jack, shouting, "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!"

Jack hesitated a little before answering, "Pretty much." He spread his arms a little bit and said, "Time and tide, love." He heard the unsheathing of Will's dagger and he turned to him asking, "Oi! What are you doing?"

Will turned the chest so the keyhole was facing him and he responded, "I'm going to kill Jones."

Jack pulled out his sword and held it near Will's neck. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie of the hunt, eh?" Elizabeth and Norrington did nothing but stare and Toshiro took a single step forward. Will slowly stood and backed away from the chest. "Now, if you please," Jack said, holding his hand out for the key. "The key."

Will neared Elizabeth and in one quick movement he pulled Elizabeth's sword out of her sheath and held it aloft with the tip pointing at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

Norrington pulled his sword out and pointed it at Will, saying, "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

Jack smiled and said to Norrington, "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." He took a step toward him and he had a sword pointed at his chest. Will had his sword now toward Norrington and at seeing the change in alliances he pointed his sword at William, completing the triangle.

Toshiro and Elizabeth stared at the tree of them and Norrington said, "Lord Beckett desired the content of that chest." There was some silence and he continued, "I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah," Jack said to him, "The dark side of ambition."

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption. Aagh!" He charged at Will and brought his sword down through the air and the fight started between the three of them.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth shouted and she stepped after them. Norrington kicked Will to the ground and she ran over to him. "Will!"

He pushed himself to his feet just as she got there and before running after the other two said to her, "Guard the chest."

She stayed on the ground for nearly a second and shouted, "No!" She got up too and chased after them screaming, "This is barbaric!"

Toshiro stared at her as she continued screaming her head off at the fighting trio. She ran a little but stopped as she realized nothing she said or did was going to stop anything.

"This is no way for grown men to…" Elizabeth trailed off a little bit and went on again. "Oh, fine! Let's just haul out our swords and start banging away at each other. That will solve everything! I've had it!" Elizabeth stopped in front of Toshiro and shouted loudest yet, "I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

Toshiro had a slightly confused expression on her face as she watched Elizabeth pick up large bits of rock and start heaving them towards the three fighting men. She heard two of the Black Pearl's crewmen walk up behind her and start talking amongst themselves.

"So how'd this go all screwy?" one asked the other.

"Well," the other began to answer, "each wants the chest for hisself, don' he? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor, old Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin, and Turner, there, I think he's trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father." He exhaled and his companion looked back out at the lot.

"Sad." They could hear Elizabeth still shouting at them and she screamed again.

"This is madness!"

"That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny," the shorter man said.

"Terrible temptation," the other agreed.

"If we was any kind of decent," the shorter one suggested, "we'd remove temptation from their path."

They both looked at each other and with a small laugh they ran off toward the island, and the chest.

"Enough!" Elizabeth screamed again and she stopped as an idea came to her. "Oh," she said as she raised her hand to her forehead. "Oh! The heat!" She fell over and closed her eyes. Toshiro rolled her eyes and shook her head at the governor's daughter and turned away.

Elizabeth cracked an open at the sound of metal clashing and she sat up cross-legged and crossed her arms over her chest. Toshiro heard the sound of running along the sand behind her and she and Elizabeth spotted the two pirates that were running of this Davy Jones' chest. Elizabeth picked herself and charged after them, temporarily forgetting about the men that were 'banging away at each other'.

They chased them through the thinning forest of trees and they both stopped in front of the fleeing pirates. Elizabeth smiled at them and she reached for her sword that William had taken minutes before. Toshiro realized it was gone and she watched the pirates smile creepily and drop the chest, pulling their swords out at the same time. "Hello poppet," one of the pirates said and they stared walking towards them. Toshiro whipped out her sword too and prepared to swing it but they all stopped as the water-wheel rolled by with Will and Norrington on top, Jack trailing closely behind.

The two pirates turned to each other and exchanged looks, and then turned back to Elizabeth. They started stepping towards her and she and Toshiro started stepping backwards until an axe came flying out of nowhere and stuck itself into a tree. Running towards them were several members of Davy Jones' crew and they were all armed and coming for the chest. After giving their swords to Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti turned and fled and Elizabeth and Toshiro followed them as fast as they could. The ex-crewmembers of the Black Pearl picked up the chest and took off with it with Ragetti shouting, "Come on, run!"

Elizabeth was screaming as she ran with both swords in her hands and Toshiro quietly followed, holding her own sword. The two pirates up ahead both ran around opposite ends of a tree and they dropped the chest at the base of it. They didn't have a chance to pick it up for the crew of Davy Jones was upon them and Toshiro clashed with one of them.

Elizabeth tossed Pintel a sword and he was knocked to the ground soon afterwards. Ragetti shouted, "Sword!" and Toshiro tossed him hers before ducking to avoid a club which was coming straight for her head. Seeing an opening she too called, "Sword!" and she struck one of the deformed crew members in the back and kicked him to the ground. The fighting continued on for quite some time and Rintel and Ragetti picked up the chest once again. Elizabeth and Toshiro chased after them too and so did all those who were behind them.


End file.
